


Ultra Maho Stars

by Angel_Shenanigans



Series: Ultra Worlds [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Good versus Evil, Magical Girls, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ultra Beasts (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Shenanigans/pseuds/Angel_Shenanigans
Summary: THIS FIC IS NOT BEING WORKED ON AND WON'T BE ANY TIME SOON!
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lilie | Lillie & Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Ultra Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188191





	Ultra Maho Stars

And I have separated Ultra Stars and the Magical Girl AU. Please give suggestions for the name because I'm not sure about it.

  


This fic will not be worked on in a long time, I just wanted to put it here until I actually do. If this is still up and there is more chapters it's probably actual content and I forgot to delete this.

  


Here's some art since I have no actual content

<https://azureasterart.tumblr.com/post/644427370177167360/i-traced-a-smile-pretty-cure-scene-also-something>


End file.
